The present disclosure is related generally to the field of orthodontics. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to a dental positioning appliance having one or more metallic portions.
Many orthodontic treatments involve repositioning misaligned teeth and changing bite configurations for improved dental function and cosmetic appearance. Repositioning can be accomplished, for example, by applying controlled forces to one or more teeth over a period of time.
Some orthodontic processes use removable positioning appliances for realigning teeth. Such appliances may utilize a thin shell of material having resilient properties, (an individual appliance is referred to as an “aligner”) whereby each appliance generally conforms to a patient's teeth but is slightly out of alignment with the initial tooth configuration.
Placement of such an appliance over the teeth can provide controlled forces in specific locations to gradually move the teeth into a new configuration. Repetition of this process with successive appliances that provide progressive configurations eventually move the teeth through a series of intermediate arrangements to a final desired arrangement. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,893.
Such systems typically utilize materials that provide light weight and/or transparent appliances in a set that can be used serially such that as the teeth move, a new appliance can be implemented to further move the teeth. Such features may be beneficial in many instances, however, in some instances, it may be desirable to provide movement with less appliances, thereby reducing modeling and manufacturing costs as well as reducing the number of appliances the user has to utilize and keep track of, among other benefits. Additionally, if the appliance is designed to treat a smaller number of teeth within a patients mouth, then it may be difficult to create a sufficient anchoring force or motive force with a plastic material used to form many such appliances that would be used to make the movements to the teeth that are desired.